The Misfortunes of Magic
by Callie8M
Summary: Her world was falling apart while his was finally falling together. But neither of them were happy. Magic's funny like that, because sometimes with the right people, and the right circumstances, it brings you exactly what you want before you even have to ask. Set after the end of the books/movies when the crew are eighteen. Dramione.
1. The Unwelcome Visitor

**Authors Note: My first HP fic, I'm excited. I don't know it anyone even reads Harry Potter anymore, but this was stuck in my head forever and I had to get it out. I have most of this story written already (which is rare for me) because it was so fun to write so updates will probably be pretty frequent. **

**Background: Ok, so basically pretty much everything that happened in the books happened before this, only it didn't take so long and when the war ended everyone was about seventeen and the epilogue never happened. It's been a year since Harry won against Voltemort. Dumbledore and Snape are alive because I love them and J.K. Rowling is evil for killing them off. I think that's all that's different, but It's been awhile since I read the books, so if I make a mistake with something I'm sorry and just let me know so I can fix it!**

** Rating: M for language, Draco's dirty mind, and Dramione sex in later chapters. **

**Rights: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters that inhabit the wizarding word. Or Draco. Sigh. But this story, except from dialogue taken from the book/movie, is all mine. Plagiarism isn't cool, so don't do it. **

**Summary: Her world was falling apart while his was finally falling together. But neither of them were happy. Magic's funny like that, because sometimes with the right people, and the right circumstances it brings you what you want before you even have to ask.**

**Alrighty, I think that's about it...Enjoy the story! And Review!**

* * *

The war had ended, Voltemort had lost and Hermione's world was falling apart. She was a logical girl, knew everything had been going so good lately, and knew it was too good to be true. But no matter how many books she read or spells she learned, Hermione could never force the logics of her brain into her heart.

It was her and Ron's one year anniversary of dating last night. And she had found him in bed with Lavender Brown. The signs were everywhere. His late night Quidditch practices, staying over at Harry and Ginny's all the time, the lying, the drifting apart, why he was never around when she wanted to be with him. He was cheating on her. And his excuse?

"I'm a man Hermione. Men have needs! And if you can't give it to me, I have to find it somewhere!"

Because she wouldn't sleep with him. Because she wanted to wait for everything to die down. Because she wanted to wait until she was at least eighteen. Because she wanted it to be special.

And he wasn't willing to wait. So he cheated with Lavender Brown, told her it was Hermione's own fault, and threatened to leave her if she didn't give it up already. So Hermione left him. And broke his nose. With a lamp, not her fist, but still, she considered it very badass of herself.

She ran out of his apartment that night, tears streaming down her face, wishing she would've had the guts to stick around a moment longer to see his nose shatter into a million pieces, just like her heart.

* * *

In the last year, the public population had watched Draco Malfoy put his past behind him and get his life together. Since he had been a minor when the war ended, everyone seemed to be willing to give him a second chance to change before sending him to Azkaban like his father and from day one Draco had taken advantage of that.

Slowly but surely his family name was becoming untarnished with the darkness that had come from being associated with Voltemort. He was on every list for every party and event, even charity. His family business was growing with his new plans and ideas. Everyone had realized the youngest Malfoy really had changed for the better. People liked him again. People respected him. And he was miserable. Because all that was nice and all, but fuck, between cleaning his fathers mess and taking care of his depressed mother he needed to sleep at some point and what was the good of all this if he couldn't share it with someone.

Right now he was at some charity ball for some hospital or another. It was an important cause so he had shown up, but that didn't mean he had to be sober enough to remember the name did it? He was changing his life, but Draco wasn't a saint. He still partied with his friends, drank until he passed out and bed different woman every night, but hey, at least he wasn't breaking any laws. Draco wasn't a saint, but he didn't want to be. Where was the fun in that?

Right now, there was no fun in anything. The richest members of the Wizard society were in attendance and Draco could honestly say they were the most boring people he had ever had the misfortune to fucking meet. Bloody hell. He kind of wished he hadn't left his fork back at the tables because with the way the little old wife of some rich broom maker was going on at him, it looked like it would be weeks before he got out of there and hell, maybe if he stabbed himself in the eye, they would let him leave. He wasn't sober, but he was way too fucking sober for this.

"Draco! So glad you could make it!" A large burly man with a mustache Draco recognized as the president of the hospital board approached him and patted him on the back.

"Me too, Buris," Draco gave the man a tight smile, trying to hide the fact he wished he was anywhere else but here.

"And it's so kind of the new museum to let us have the party here," Buris continued, beaming at the party around him.

"Indeed,"

"Well, I better find my wife and keep her from the drinks. Have fun, ma boy," Buris winked at Draco before turning to head back the way he had come.

Draco turned, happy to see the broom makers wife was gone, setting down his glass before weaving through the crowd to the hospital board members where he quickly gave them a goodbye and congratulated them on the new building before heading to the nearest back exit. He figured he had stayed fucking long enough, now he just really wanted to go to bed. Once in the back room, Draco lit up the darkness with his wand and made his way through the different artifacts the museum hadn't put on display yet. He had asked before what some of them did or where they had come from, but no one knew, which is why they hadn't displayed them yet. He was to busy trying to find the door that he didn't see the shit cluttering on the floor in front of him. Draco's foot got caught and before he could react, he went flying into the pile of stuff in front of him. Bleeding hell.

Buris was helping his drunk wife across the room when he noticed Draco Malfoy's black robes still on his chair. Poor kid had so much on his plate these days he couldn't even remember his own coat.

Once he handed over his wife to her group of middle-aged gossip hungry friends, Buris went back through the crowd to get the coat before running out the door Malfoy had gone through only minute before. Hoping he could catch the young man before he left, Buris picked up his pace as he heard movement in the dark of the back room and arrived just in time to see the light haired boy trip and fall onto some of the museum artifacts. Angry swearing came next from under the boxes and crates and Buris chuckled.

"Draco?"

When no answer came, the older man went over to the pile and pushed the boxes away. Draco Malfoy was gone, and so were the contents of one of the boxes marked danger in bright red ink.

Buris smiled.

* * *

It was like the Gods were laughing at her. Like her life was some long-drawn out pitiful _joke_. When she had left Ron that night exactly a week ago today, he had said no one else would ever want her. After weeping in her old bedroom in her parent's house and watching Hallmark movies for seven days, Hermione had dried her tears, forced herself from the house and tried to prove Ron wrong. The first store she had come upon was a lingerie store, and suddenly she was walking home with three bright pink bags in her hand with no idea what she was doing.

Maybe if she felt sexy, she'd feel better. She could prove Ron wrong. Only, Hermione had never worn skimpy underwear before, and it made her blush just putting it on.

So there she was, standing in the mirror in a purple and black matching lace bra and panties when she decided the universe actually hated her. Because where there was only air by her bed before, suddenly, there was Draco Malfoy.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. The Dinner Guest

**A/N: I don't think Hermione's parents were ever given names, so I decided to call them Monica and Wendell.**

**I hope you like the update, tell me what you think in a review!**

* * *

One minute he was lost in the fucking back room of a museum, the next he was in a blue feminine bedroom beside a large bed made up with white sheets and a purple and yellow comforter. Before he could notice anything else about the room, his blue gaze zeroed in on the girl in front of him. Well, fucking _hell_. How did he get into Granger's bedroom? Draco's eyes slowly traveled down the length of her body, hungrily taking in the curves that she had always hidden behind uniforms and baggy robes. So what? He hated her. She was a little stuck up goody-two-shoes bitch that followed Pothead around like he was God's gift to the world, but Draco was still a male, and she was a female, a particularly gifted female in the assets department he now knew, so sue him if he wanted to have a good fucking look. And he did.

"Purple's your color,"

Granger screamed. Bloody hell. He always knew she was a screamer, but fuck, her parents were going to come running up the stairs soon and he so did not want to have them find him in their daughter's bedroom.

"_Shut the fuck up!_" He hissed, glancing wearily at the door as she covered herself with a blanket that was on her chair.

"What the hell are you doing _in my room_?" She yelled, hugging the blanket close to her chest as a bright red blush appeared across her cheeks as his eyes returned to her.

She had gotten over the hysteria and now just looked angry, her brown eyes narrowed accusingly at him and he scoffed.

"What? Like I fucking _want_ to be here, Granger?"

"How did you get here?" Her voice had lowered in volume but she still sounded pretty pissed off.

He crossed his arms, glaring right back. God, she was a bitch.

"No idea. For all I know, maybe you brought me here," Draco replied, raising an eyebrow at her current state of undress and she gasped at the implication.

"You're disgusting! These are for Ron!" She screamed at him, but then she froze as if she said something wrong and he suddenly wondered if she was going to cry.

"I mean…n-nevermind…," she murmured softly, looking away and going over to get Muggle clothes from her closet.

The girl was obviously bat-shit crazy.

"Well then, I guess I'll be off," Draco muttered, fishing his wand out of his pocket to apparate.

Only…he couldn't do it.

"Why are you still here?"

Draco sighed in frustration, trying again. Nothing. Frowning, he tried to levitate a book on Grangers desk. Nothing happened.

His stomach twisted.

"What are you doing?" She asked, hands planted on her hips.

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear her. This was not good. Now that Granger was safety clothed again and he could think, that talisman that had fallen on him during his crash into that museum shit had glowed red before everything had gone to black, and Draco had seen enough dark magic in his life to know that was it.

But unfortunately it didn't seem familiar to anything Voltemort of his father had talked about so his feeling it was black magic was about all he knew, that and his magic was gone.

"M-Malfoy?"

He looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I think my magic's stopped working,"

* * *

"How is this possible?" Hermione demanded, leaning against the kitchen counter top and giving Malfoy the glare of death.

"You're the one with a book for a brain, Granger, why don't you figure it out?" Malfoy grumbled.  
Twenty minutes had passed since the bane of her existence himself had appeared in her bedroom. Now they were in her kitchen while she was making tea, both reluctantly working together to try and figure out why both of their magic had suddenly disappeared. It wasn't going too well however, Hermione had never heard of this happening before and couldn't find anything like this in her books, and all the two of them did was fight.

Hermione had seen him on the cover of wizard newspapers everywhere that said he had cleaned up his act, and she believed that, always thought he could be an amazing wizard if his father would just leave him alone. So yeah, she believed he was a law abiding citizen now, but apparently that didn't make him any less of an asshole. And he was still unbelievably gorgeous. It was all terribly annoying.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Hermione prompted.

Just because he was good now didn't mean she trusted him.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Yes, that's all I remember," He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione noticed it was longer now, the pale blond tips almost reaching his shoulders, the gel was gone too and Hermione was really trying to ignore how much she liked it.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, voice coming out weaker then she meant. She hated being weak in front of him.

His light blue eyes settled on her for the first time since they came downstairs.

"I don't know,"

The front door opened and they both jumped. Crap. Was it five already? Hermione glanced at Malfoy who was perched on the edge of the kitchen table. She had known him since they were eleven and had seen him almost every day at Hogwarts and although it was a scary thought, Hermione was used to having him around. Not that she liked having him around, no, just that she was used to it. He was a part of her wizard world, not a part she liked, but a part nonetheless. And even though a year apart seemed like a long time, they had picked up bickering like they saw each other just yesterday.

Hermione had gotten used to his pale skin and hair, black clothes, arrogant attitude, the regal way he carried himself and the atmosphere that surrounded him that couldn't be described any other way than pure magic. She was used to that after being around him and other wizards for so long, but now that she really thought about it, he really did look like a magical creature from another world. Which, Hermione supposed, he was. She just didn't know how her parents would feel about that.

"Hermione, dear, help me with these…oh! You have a friend over!" Monica Granger smiled at Malfoy while coming into the kitchen with her hands full of groceries.

"He's not a friend. Uh…just someone from school," She looked at Malfoy and he shrugged as if to say '_tell her what you want'_.

He had gotten down from the table when Mrs. Granger had entered the room and Hermione was surprised to see he was smiling at her respectfully and asking if her mother needed help. Mrs. Granger smiled brightly at him.

"Such a gentleman, thank you. There's two bags left on the porch, we've got these," Monica handed one to Hermione as Malfoy nodded and headed out the door.

"He's cute. Nice butt," Mrs. Granger nodded appreciatively at Malfoy's retreating figure as he disappeared out the doorway.

Hermione blushed furiously, scolding her mother.

"Stop that! He's a git," She hissed.

Mrs. Granger chuckled, putting away the groceries.

"Then why do you have him over? He's one of those wizards, right?"

"Yeah, he is, which is why he's here. He got transported I think, somehow, from the wizard world to here and however it happened it seems to have taken away his magic. And mine," Hermione took a break from loading up the cabinets, rubbing her temples to ward off the oncoming headache.

Hermione's mother looked concerned.

"Will you get it back?"

"I'm not sure. We don't really know what to do," She sighed, turning back to putting things away as Malfoy reentered the house with the bags in his arms.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a half an hour…,"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," Malfoy smiled charmingly at her mother and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, Draco, we'd love to have you eat with us," Mrs. Granger offered.

Draco nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you. I'll just go get my wand and see if my magic is back, but if it's not I'd be happy to stay," Malfoy replied, going back upstairs to retrieve his want from where he had left it on her desk.

Hermione pulled silverware from the draw and was about to set the table when her mother beckoned her over.

"So _that's_ Draco Malfoy. I thought you said he looked like a ferret," Mrs. Granger's brown eyes twinkle as she raised an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed.

"Don't even start,"

**REVIEW!**


	3. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Thank you to JustAsSane, SugarSweet82, nostalgiakilla, dmforever for reviewing and to everyone who read the story! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

He wasn't a heartless bastard, ok, a _total_ heartless bastard that he was going to make her little mum carry in the groceries all alone. Granger had looked at him like he had four heads when he offered to help. Whatever, like he gave a fuck what the book-worm thought of him.

Unlike her daughter, Mrs. Granger had chatted to him through the cut out in the wall in the living room that led to the kitchen the entire time she made dinner and it kind of made him laugh that he could charm her mother when it obviously annoyed the younger Granger so much.

Even Mr. Granger seemed to like him (once they had established he and Granger were _not_ dating in any way). Apparently her parents were dentists, whatever the bloody hell that meant, and it seemed like they were good at it too. They also seemed to genuinely like it, and it was odd for Draco to see people who actually liked what they were doing.

"So how is the dentist profession in the wizard world?" Mr. Granger had asked.

Draco looked to Granger for help, but she seemed to be pouting that her parents liked him and wasn't going to give him anything.

Being a dentist was something about teeth he had gathered, which was odd, because Granger used to have beaver teeth. Not anymore, but that was distracting to think about, so he pushed it from his mind

"Well…uh…we clean our teeth,"

They burst out laughing while Granger rolled her eyes, so Draco concluded he had probably said something really funny, or really fucking stupid. He couldn't be sure of which, but they didn't seem to be laughing _at_ him so he had smiled back.

Granger hadn't come up with anything after dinner, and it's not like he could get home without magic, so Mrs. Granger had offered him the guest room and Draco had no choice but to accept, figuring his mother would notice his absence eventually and send out a search party soon.

Now as he was trying to sleep, all those memories from dinner with Granger and her parents were haunting him, invading his mind and reminding him he had almost forgotten what it was like to have a family. And it was irritating, because he had tried so hard to forget in the first place.

If he wanted to admit the truth, and he didn't, but if he did, it would be that his mother wouldn't noticed he was gone for weeks. She never even came out of her rooms anymore, never ate, never talked to anyone, not even him. She was broken, and there was nothing Draco could do to repair the damage Lucius had done to their family. It was terrible, but it was sort of a relief to be out of that house that seemed to be built out of more death and pain then wood and brick. And Draco knew it was only going to get worse.

He had just found out his father was sick, had maybe a few weeks left to live, and the Ministry was letting him out of Azkaban to live out his last days at home. Draco sure as hell didn't want that fucker around to fill his mother head with lies, but Narcissa had insisted. It had been the only words she had spoken for months and so Draco bloody well had aloud it. Lucius would arrive in two days and already the youngest Malfoy felt like puking.

Draco turned in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He tried to push Lucius, his mother and everything from his mind to get some much needed rest.

The last thing he saw before he went to sleep was purple and black underwear.

* * *

Hermione had plenty of her books in her bedroom at her parents house, but she needed something to get her mind off the boy in the room next to hers and there was only so many times she could alphabetize her CD collection without going insane, and it's not like she could go back to her apartment in the wizard world (which she had left to forget Ron) so that's how Hermione found herself at the mall, quickly walking past the lingerie store with a blush and to the little bookstore in the back.

She had left Malfoy a note explaining that her parents were at her Aunt's, she was shopping and that he could help himself to anything he wanted. Hermione sort of felt bad she had left him all alone in the strange Muggle world to fend for himself, but then immediately pushed that thought away. I mean, this was Malfoy she was talking about. She shouldn't feel bad. Beside, how much trouble could he get into? Well, it was Malfoy she was talking about…better find a book quickly.

Hermione picked up a few poetry books, paid for the selection and started off to walk the block back to her house. She should've walked faster.

"Holy bloody fucking _hell_! Shit! Shit, shit, _shit_!"

Hermione gasped at the black smoke coming out of the kitchen window and hurried into the house, dropping her bag of books in the hallway before running into the kitchen.

"What are you _doing_, Malfoy?"

If she hadn't been so angry, she might have found the whole scene funny.

"Making breakfast, Granger, what the fuck does it _look _like?"

"It looks like your going to burn my house down,"

Hermione shook her head, quickly shoving him aside to turn to stove off and open the windows, grateful her mum had forgot to change the batteries in the smoke detectors.

"Your mum made it look easy last night to use the cooking box, but I'm pretty sure it's been possessed by a demon," Malfoy crossed his arms defensively, probably pissed there was something he wasn't good at.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes as the smoke left the room and she could see him properly. She tried to ignore the fact he was shirtless. She really did.

"It's called a stove. And it's now officially off limits to you," Hermione made a face at him, rolling her eyes once for good measure before going back to the front hall to get her books.

"Like I give a bloody_ fuck_," was his reply, and then she heard him stopping up the stares and slammed the door to the guest room.

* * *

Hermione read through almost every book in her personal library that afternoon, trying desperately to find something to get their magic back, and most importantly, get the annoying git out of her hair.

Malfoy hadn't reappeared after the Stove Accident, but she had spent most of her time in her room so she wasn't sure if she just didn't see him. Either way, she knew he was pouting, and she was really trying not to care. Or picture him shirtless.

A light knocking on her wall pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey Granger?"

She put down her book and turned around on her bed to face the open doorway where a now fully clothed Malfoy stood.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents just got back. And your aunt and cousins are with them. They're making dinner. They told me to let you know,"

"Oh. Uh…thanks,"

He just nodded, his eyes lingering on her form for a second longer than was absolutely necessary and then he was gone.

Hermione changed into a nice white blouse and a tight black skirt, trying really hard to convince herself it was to look nice for her aunt and not Malfoy.

She quickly pulled her curls up into a messy bun, sprayed perfume on herself and swiped cherry gloss on her lips before heading down the stairs for dinner.

Hermione ignored the way her stomach fluttered when she feels Malfoy's gaze land on her while she descended the stairs, also ignoring that it was the whole reason for leaving a few buttons of her blouse undone in the first place. Her parents, aunt and two older cousins are in the kitchen with Malfoy while the three younger children were playing in the living room.

"Hermione Jean! Don't you just look amazing! We haven't seen you in forever!" Her aunt, loud and eccentric as always, grinned broadly and pulled Hermione into a tight huge.

"Nice to see you Aunt Jean," Hermione smiled up at her mother's sister, the woman she was named after.

"Hey Mione," Her cousin William smiled at her while his younger sister Annabeth pulled Hermione into an even tighter hug than Aunt Jean's.

"It's been sooooo long! I've missed you! We haven't hung out in for_ever_," Anna pulled away and Hermione smiled at her.

She had been in the wizard world a lot lately since graduation because of her new job and apartment and Ron…ok, not going there…but it had been awhile since she saw her family and Hermione suddenly felt guilty.

"I've missed you guys too,"

Mrs. Granger announced dinner was ready then and everyone made their way to the dining room, using the bigger table now that there were more people.

Hermione really hated her mother for putting Malfoy next to her, but she was kind of glad he was away from Anna who looked like she wanted to eat _him_ for desert instead of the pie.

After everyone finished, the kids were let loose into the backyard and Dad pulled out the wine and poured everyone a glass (a half a glass for Hermione because her eighteenth birthday was two weeks away and ice tea for Anna because she was sixteen). Malfoy had been respectfully quiet during the entire event and he only spoke when Aunt Jean turned the conversation towards him.

"And Hermione, who is this lovely young man you've brought to dinner?"

She had the same knowing look that her mother had had the day before and Hermione really wished she could stop blushing.

"My name's Draco Malfoy," Malfoy saved her from answering, smiling politely at her aunt.

"And do you go to school with Hermione? We hear she's just graduated from a very special boarding school," Aunt Jean looked proud about this.

Hermione froze. Oh _no_. Years ago when the wizard world had first contacted her and she found out she was actually a witch, her parents and her had made the mutual decision that it was safest for everyone if they were the only ones that knew the truth. Malfoy had lived in the wizard world his whole life and had no idea that she had to hide who she was half the time. It wouldn't be his fault when he spilled the beans to her Aunt, but it would still be a sticky situation no one wanted to deal with.

She sat still, holding her breath, hoping somehow he would get the message. He looked at her, a move so subtle her aunt probably didn't catch it, but she did. He was checking about what to say.

"Yes, we went to school together. We were in the same year,"

That's all was said about their schooling and she gave a sigh of relief as her Aunt began to ask about his parents. It was his turn to stiffen, and Hermione had only seen Malfoy uncomfortable a few times it was still a foreign sight to her. And then she remembered what she had read in the paper a few days ago.

"They're dead," Hermione said quickly, trying desperately to think of anything else to talk about.

Malfoy looked at her in surprise (and was that a bit of gratitude?) but Hermione didn't meet his eyes.

Aunt Jean spent the rest of the night apologizing and Malfoy graciously told her it was nothing and as her family moved the get together outside to the patio lit only by a few dim lights hanging from the side of the house and turned on the radio, Hermione was sort of beginning to see why everyone had worshipped the ground Draco Malfoy walked on at Hogwarts. He was quite sweet and charming when he wanted to be.

"Thanks. You know, for the thing about my parents," Malfoy had drifted to her side when her mum and dad, aunt and William had taken seats on the wood table overlooking the kids playing in the dirt by the trees.

Hermione met his eyes, and realizing he was serious, she smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome,"

"Well, I guess I better turn in for the night before your cousin decides to ask me to make-out again. Good night," Malfoy chuckled, set his glass down and headed back inside.

She nodded, watching him go into the house.

"Oh, and Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"You look beautiful tonight. Night, Hermione,"

"T-thank you, Draco,"

She couldn't breathe for a little bit after that, but she blamed it on the alcohol. It didn't escape her that it was the first time either of them used their real names, but she blamed that on her drink too. Hermione looked down at her glass. After all, she did have a whole sip and a half.

But despite her denial, Hermione had to accept something was different, something had shifted between them and although it was quite unsettling, she found herself grinning like an idiot the rest of the evening.

**Review!**


	4. The Letter

Tomorrow Lucius would be back into his life, _ruining_ his life…again, and Draco couldn't think of anything else but Hermi-Granger. _Granger_. He had always called her Granger, now wasn't any different. Bloody hell. What the fuck was wrong with him?

It was that damn outfits fault. She had to choose tonight of all nights, when his head was already confused with thoughts of her in her little underwear set, to dress like prostitute. Ok, that was a _bit_ of a stretch, but come _on_, who did she think she was? For years she had tried to make herself as unattractive as humanly possible, dressing in the baggiest clothes he'd ever seen, and then the year they don't see each other she decides to join the population of hot females? Fucking unfair was what it was. A little part of his brain was whispering that even back then he had always found her attractive, but he just told that part to shut the hell up.

Granger had told him where the bathroom was last night so to clear his mind, Draco took a cold shower, wishing he was back home where he could find a hot girl to fuck and get his mind off the little brunette downstairs. He really hoped his magic came back soon, mainly because a little part of him wished it would stay away longer.

Once he got out of the shower, Draco wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around his waist and made his way to the guest bedroom.

"Oh! I-I oh, I didn't know you-I just…I mean,"

He saw her blush in the darkness of the room and looked at what she was holding.

"Are those for me?"

"Yes! Yes, they are. They're my dad's but he said you can use them because you've been in those clothes for awhile so…," She trailed off, looking at the floor while a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen from her bun.

Draco chuckled, walking towards her, completely forgetting he was supposed to be mad at her for messing with his head.

"Thanks, luv," He took the pile, smiling down at her before going to put them on the bed.

Did he really just use that voice? _That_ voice? He was not trying to seduce her. Logically he knew this, but somehow the message sort of got lost on the way from his brain to his cock.

"You're welcome," she replied, voice a little shaky and for a second the thought crossed his mind that maybe she was as affected by him as he was by her.

He turned around, finding that she had moved over to look out the window and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to check out her ass. He could have sworn that skirt was longer before. Oh hell.

"Do you think our magic is ever going to come back?"

Her voice was sad and vulnerable and for the first time Draco realized how tiny she really was. Only a few inches over five feet if he had to guess, a fact her brain and personality seemed to make up for before but suddenly it was like she was letting him to see the real her with all her weaknesses. He had never seen her sad before and it sort of scared the shit out of him.

He never really thought she _got_ upset. It made his whole being hurt when he thought about the fact that this was the girl he had called a Mudblood and made fun of for years and she had always just thrown it back in his face, even punched him in the face once. But he was used to that shit; Lucius was doing it to him since he could walk, but now Draco knew Hermione wasn't. Her family loved her, that was obvious, and he wasn't saying people other than him hadn't been mean to her, but Draco was starting to get the feeling he had really hurt her. He had seen it on her eyes over the last two days, just a few times when she thought he wasn't noticing that she was looking at him, but it was there. She really, honest to God _hated_ him, he deserved it, and he had thought he felt the same about her, but now he wasn't so sure. Of anything.

"Draco?"

He was yanked from his thoughts by a warm hand on his bare bicep and he almost jumped out of his skin when he realized Hermione was right next to him. So close, close enough that he could touch his lips to hers if he wanted…

"Are you ok?

No.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…just wanted to say thanks, again, for doing everything you've done the last few days. You could've tossed me out on the street to fend for myself after I showed up in your room, but you didn't. So…thanks," Draco finished, his eyes nervously coming up to rest on her face.

That didn't come out right at all. He wanted to say sorry, sorry about the way he treated her, about his father, about everything but it came out all wrong as it always did when he tried to express his feelings through words but the gentle smile on her face seemed to say that she understood.

"I know. And I'm sorry about Aunt Jean asking about your parents," Hermione looked embarrassed for a second and Draco nodded.

"It's fine, really,"

"Are you…I mean, if you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen. I read about your father in the paper," Hermione looked slightly afraid for a moment, like he was going to shout at her or something, then met his eyes.

Draco cleared his throat.

"I…I don't think I can yet. But you'll be the first to know when I can," He smiled at her.

It was the truth. She smiled back.

"Alright then. I better head to bed," Hermione whispered, taking her hand from his arm and it occurred to him that it had been there the whole conversation.

"Night," He said, and then she was gone, and he couldn't decide if it was relief or regret that squeezed his chest.

Either way, he wished she was back because suddenly he was thinking about his father again and apparently he wasn't very good at not thinking about people because Hermione and Lucius seemed always to be at the back of his head taunting him.

At least now he was starting to accept the fact that he only hated one of them.

Draco sighed, pulling on the pajama pants Hermione had left him before climbing into bed. He hadn't always hated his father. Once upon a time Draco was dumb enough to believe Lucius actually loved him. But those days were over now and Draco was old enough to accept what a bastard his father really was and he got the chance to accept it and move on because his father was locked away where he belonged in prison. But now he was coming back and honestly, Draco was terrified because with Lucius it was like Draco was looking in a fucking mirror and he _hated_ it. In the few words she had said since the war ended, his mum had said he was nothing like Lucius. Draco wasn't so sure. And that, more then anything, was what scared him the most.

* * *

Hermione was in her room after getting changed into shorts and a tank top trying to sleep, and trying to push the thoughts of Draco Malfoy right out of the shower from her mind. All that hair sticking up everywhere, wet muscles and tiny water droplets making their way down his apps to whatever lay under his towel. Hermione shivered.

Obviously, she needed to redefine her boundaries because apparently during their last conversation her mind decided it was ok to fantasize over her arch enemy. A tiny voice in the back over her head whispered that she had been fantasizing about him _way_ before he showed up in her bedroom the other day, but she really wished that voice would stop saying things she didn't want to hear. It was all becoming very complicated and the worst part was that she liked it.

That was when a loud crash came from the room next to hers sounded and she suddenly realized that the talisman thing that had brought Draco here, had obviously done it for a reason. Hermione guessed that the reason had arrived.

* * *

It was a light but persistent tapping that woke Draco from his dreams. He rubbed his eyes, sat up in bed and was almost expecting to see Hermione. Just a dream, mate, get a grip.

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness to be able to see the shape outside his window, Draco pulled his wand from the bedside table. Yeah, he knew it wouldn't bloody well do any good, but it made him feel safer to have it with him.

Draco made his way over to the window, stopping a safe distance away which is when he made eye contact with…his owl?

"Viper? What are you doing here?" Draco tossed his wand back on the bed and unlocked the window, pushing it open so his brown and white eagle owl could come inside.

It ruffled its feathers, perched itself on the window sill and held out a leg with a letter tied around its ankle. The envelope was black as night with his family's crest sealing the back closed in a red stamp. On the front was simply his name in silver writing that he recognized as his mother's elegant cursive.

Draco was a mix of emotions as he tore the stamp and opened the letter. Should he be happy his mum realized he was gone? Or afraid because it probably meant she had come out of her rooms to prepare for Lucius's return tomorrow? Shit, what if he had already arrived?

He pulled the parchment from the envelope, expecting a page and a half from his mother about how everything was going to be fine if they just stuck together and that he should come back even though she knew he didn't want Lucius there. Draco had tried to remind her about what happened last time they let Lucius in their life, but apparently being deathly ill excused Lucius from all the sins he had committed in the past. Draco thought that was bullshit. That they should never see the bastard again until he proved he deserved to be in their lives again, and he didn't give a damn whether Lucius had years to live or days. Draco had worked his fucking ass off for a year to show everyone he was better now and Lucius got a free pass just because he was going to die in a week or two. Good. Draco hoped he rotted in hell.

But none of that was mentioned in the words his mother had written on the paper.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry for taking away your magic, my love, but I couldn't think of another way to keep you away from the house. While you were at the event for the hospital, I got word that Lucius was attacked while on his way home. Dumbledore and your godfather visited me shortly afterwards, updating me on recent discoveries. There is a group, a small group, but a powerful one nonetheless, of Voltemort sympathizers getting together and they think they're planning on attacking ex-Death Eater families because they blame us for his death._

_Your father and the guards traveling with him got away, but there is no telling how long it will take until they strike again. The families are scattering out of the country, but I knew you wouldn't leave after everything you've worked for this last year to become a better man. The man I always knew you could be. I'm so proud of you, Draco. So proud it makes my heart hurt and I'm so sorry I didn't have the strength this year to get out of my own misery and help you with yours like you helped me. So this is how I'm helping you. You need to stay hidden with the Muggles, Draco. Everyone knows the progress you've made and they'll come after you for "betraying" Voltemort. So don't worry about me, Dumbeldore had made sure I'm safe so just keep yourself safe._

_Dumbledore didn't tell me where he told Buris Tenmen to enchant the talisman to take you, but he assured me you'd be safe. Severus will hopefully visit you soon to explain more._

_I love you, my darling, and I apologize when this letter takes long to get to you. Severus advised me to send your owl flying randomly around for awhile to loose anybody trailing it._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco sat down on the bed, frozen for a long time, trying to make sense of what his mother had written. The first thing that came to mind was of course his mothers safety, and the fact that she had to get him out of there making her "don't worry about me" statement seem really bloody ridiculous. She was obviously in danger from these sympathizer fuckers, and he couldn't believe she would just send him away like that, but maybe she thought it was best. Either way, it wasn't like he wasn't going to just sit here while she was in trouble. He might have been a coward before, but Draco had decided months ago that role best fitted his father and he wanted nothing to do with it. He was going back.

Draco was getting dressed, determined to go out and find someway to get home. He didn't have a plan, but he couldn't just sit here and do nothing, and maybe now that it was urgent they could find something to get his magic back. Something. Anything.

He was buttoning up the shirt Hermione had loaned him when Viper perked up, his big eyes surveying the room. And then, before Draco could contemplate the bad feeling in his stomach, the window behind his owl exploded with a crash.

* * *

**A/N: Review any of your questions/comments/suggestions! What do you think will happen next?**


	5. Dreams

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry about any mistakes, but I've tried to fix most of them this time. Let me know if you catch any more! And yes, I do know how to spell Voldemort but according to Word it's not a real word so it keeps changing which is annoying. But I went back and made sure to correct it this time so thanks for pointing it out. **

**Keep giving me feedback, I love that people are enjoying this story!**

* * *

When Hermione opened the door, she expected to see a lamp shattered or maybe the mirror, but as she stepped into the war zone that had once been her guest bedroom she was shocked to see the entire window blown out, large shards stuck into every surface including…

"Oh, God. Draco!"

* * *

It was no secret that Draco Malfoy liked to control things, he was a leader, it's what being in Slytherin's mostly about (no, not being evil which is what Potter spreads around like its his fucking job). But you can't control dreams (although he was working on it, but you'll have to get back to him later on that).

First of all he was dreaming about being a professional Quidditch player, then about a beach where he was the only male for miles, then a rocking party where he got so drunk he was sure his liver would fail him right there, then all of a sudden he was at Hogwarts. Not that he hadn't roamed the halls when he was there, but why did his subconscious feel the need to bring it up? Dream Draco turned around.

Oh, that's why.

"_Granger_,"

Well, that was weird. Was it him or did he sound like a fifteen year old?

"_Malfoy_," the younger Hermione spat right back, holding her head high and walking right past him through the empty halls, when suddenly she tripped, her books and papers flying everywhere.

Hermione sighed somewhat sadly, bending down to retrieve them.

He brought his eyes up from her ass when he heard her sniffle. She was crying.

"Why are you crying like a little girl?"

"None of your business!"

_Well_, then. See what he got when he tried to be nice? _Woman_.

And then she was bawling her eyes out on the floor and Draco was really glad he wasn't a girl, but fuck, it's not like he could just leave her there so he reluctantly went over to her, patting her on the back and wishing she would stop her wailing. He crouched besides her, sure that in this dream he was younger because he was closer to the ground, and he picked up her books as she dried her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He had no idea. Draco was suddenly hit like a lightening bolt by a realization. This wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

"Tell me why you're crying,"

He was surprised at how soft his voice came out but then again, she had always been is weakness.

Her big brown eyes glared at him with hatred

"Why? So you can tell the whole school?" She laughed bitterly, shaking her head.

Always so quick to assume the worst of him. Draco back then couldn't understand why that hurt so much, but then again, he wasn't much clearer on the subject now either. But he had a reputation to uphold, so the younger Draco forced his face into a cold smirk, hiding his emotions. He was good at that.

"If you tell me, I _won't_ tell the whole school, or anyone, that you were crying like a baby,"

Draco offered the unbreakable vow and Hermione accepted, although he wasn't so sure why he wanted to know so badly, but he did.

"It's Ron…,"

And that was all she could say before Weasly's voice sliced through the air calling her name once, then again in the slightly panicky way that had always annoyed the hell out of Draco because God knows Hermione's only ever been true to him while Ronald flirts with anything that fucking moves. Draco had no idea how she's still with him. Weasly's worse then Pansy, and Draco had dropped that whore years ago.

Someone was shaking him, and then chocolate brown eyes were looking into his and somehow he felt happier just seeing her.

"You awake?" Hermione smiled gently, helping him sit up in the bed.

"How long was I out?" Draco accepted the glass of water she handed him, quickly drinking the entire contents before trying to set it on the table, which to his surprise, didn't hurt at all.

He looked down at himself. He was healed.

"Um. Well…a year,"

"WHAT!" Draco thundered trying to get out of bed, and Hermione was too startled to react for a moment.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Draco, calm down. It's only been a day," She giggled at his outraged reaction.

"Fuck, don't do that," He sighed in relief, running a hand through his disheveled hair and looking around the room.

"Where are we?"

"My grandmothers house," Hermione explained, telling him about Snape's visit and how he suggested they relocate to keep them both safe.

Draco nodded, looking her over, his exposed chest in the sunlight streaming through the window. She hovered tried to keep her eyes anywhere but there.

"How am I healed? Didn't that window explode or something?" He looked to her and she nodded.

Leaving out the part where she cried when she found him hurt so badly (his ego was big enough already) she told him everything that had happened since the night before and about the Voldemort's Army.

"They call themselves the_ Vold Army_? That's the queerest thing I've ever heard," Draco made a face and Hermione giggled.

"Can I get up now?"

"I suggest you get some pants on first," Hermione threw him a pair of gray sweatpants.

Draco furrowed his brow a little, before a smirk grew on his handsome face.

"Took advantage of me while I was unconscious, huh? Didn't know you were that dirty, Granger,"

Hermione froze, blushing furiously. It wasn't her fault she was getting all flustered around him. He did that eye thing and roll his tongue behind his teeth and even the most logical of girls would melt.

"The doctor had to take off your clothes to get the glass out of your thighs, you daft git,"

She was actually really proud of herself for not stuttering, and with that, she marched out of the room and slammed the door, ignoring his chuckle and the way it made her smile all the way down the hall.

* * *

Once he was fully clothed, Draco made his way through the foreign house to the kitchen where he found Hermione making breakfast.

"Where's your Gran?" He asked, hoping up and taking a seat on the counter next to her.

Hermione kept her eyes glued to the pan where she was cooking and if he looked hard enough, he could see a faint blush on her cheeks which meant mission accomplished. He had put on the pants (what where sweatpants anyway? It sounded gross, but whatever), but left the shirt upstairs and it seemed to have affected her just like he had hoped. Draco smirked.

"She's on holiday. We're alone here…,"

He liked the sound of that.

"…because it's safer,"

Safer, right. That's what he meant.

Draco pulled a piece of toast from the plate and spread jam across it before sticking it in his mouth. Hermione finally turned to look at him. He was kind of distracted by her pink top, which he wasn't sure she knew this or not (not like he was going to let her know though), but was almost see-through and although she was wearing a white tank-top underneath, it showed a decent amount of cleavage and when she reached to the top cabinet to get the butter showed a few inches of tanned stomach which he felt the urge to touch. God, couldn't she just put a shirt on?

"Are you even listening to me?

"Uh, yes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving him a look like she was scolding him before continuing.

"I asked what you wanted to do today. We could walk around town, or I could show you how to work the telly, or I could show you the best tea shop in England right down the road from here?" She asked, eyes returning to the cooking box, the thing she called a stove.

Draco hoped she wouldn't take this the wrong way, but what he really wanted to do was rip off all their clothes and fuck her right there on the kitchen floor, but yet, he figured she _would_ take it the wrong way, so he stayed quiet about that idea.

"The tea shop sounds fun,"

They were quiet for the next few minutes as Hermione finished their breakfast and Draco realized how domestic this was. He was sure he wasn't supposed to like it this much. He also realized it was a very dangerous game for him to be near her all the time like this. He could start to get attached, and that was just unacceptable.

Besides, he knew they were going to start fighting again eventually like they always did, but back then all Hermione broke of his was his nose and he wasn't quite so sure it would be physical this time. Hermione had told him Snape would contact them when the whole ordeal was over after she convinced Draco his mother was safe, and who knew how long that would be? Days? Weeks? Months? Bloody hell. It had lasted years last time a group of dark wizards assembled.

He should probably go stay hidden somewhere else where things were less confusing and he didn't want to bang the girl he hated most in the world in her kitchen.

But since when had Draco ever listened to common sense? Since never, that's fucking when.

**Review!**


	6. Temptation

It had been a week since Hermione and Draco arrived in her grandmother's house and most of it was spent bickering. But both of them noticed it didn't have the usual venom it did before, and neither of them quite wanted to admit what that meant, but Hermione was sure of one thing, he had never made innuendos towards her before. And although it was distracting (did he have to look do damn _good_ all the time?) it was kind of fun to tease him right back. She didn't consider it flirting, no, that would mean she liked him. And she_ didn't._

"Is it ok to swim in that pond out back?" Draco asked, pointing out the window to the dark backyard.

"Yeah, but we're trying to stay hidden remember? Everyone else is really scared of these Voldemort sympathizers," Hermione scolded him, looking over where he was seated on the couch.

"I am not everyone else," Draco replied, and he actually sounded offended that she would even think so.

That made her smile. It was the truth.

"It's like eleven at night," Hermione turned the television on mute and gave him a look with her eyebrows raised, watching as he stood up and made his way to the sliding glass doors.

"Swimming at night is the best," Draco turned around kicked off his shoes, gave her a wink before opening the door and taking off towards the large pond out back.

She couldn't help but smile at his antics, kicking her sneakers off before running after him. Draco was already in the water when she arrived at the shore; his shirt discarded on the little beach area and (Hermione's eyes widened in shock) his pants were there too.

"Ever been skinny-dipping, Granger?" He chuckled, smirking at her through the darkness lit only by the moon.

Which, by the way, made his hair look even more pale and silvery and his skin seemed to glow against the dark water that reached the middle of his chest. His head was down looking at the water, but then as he felt her eyes studying him he looked up a little through his lashes at her, a bit of hair fell into his blue eyes and he looked so perfect, Hermione was sure he couldn't be real.

"First time for everything," Draco smirked at her mischievously, and she was sure he wasn't just talking about swimming.

Hermione took a deep breath, determined to meet the challenge in his eyes, and before she could talk herself out of it she began to unbutton her yellow blouse. Without meeting his eyes, she took of her shirt, tank top and jean shorts and suddenly she was in her tiny little lace under things she had bought at that damn store alone with the purple and black set and Hermione couldn't breathe. Why was she doing this? She had no idea. Because just one time, she wanted to do something she wasn't supposed to. And for some reason, she wanted to do it with him.

Hermione dove into the cold water, submerging her body completely and then closing her eyes to prepare herself, she took off her underwear. She defiantly had too much wine with dinner.

When she resurfaced, Draco was in the same spot he had been before she got in the water, but he had the oddest expression on his face that changed too fast when she looked at him Hermione wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Didn't think you would do it,"

She knew the water was covering everything since it was almost up to her neck, but it didn't leave her feeling any less exposed.

"That's why I did it,"

"You're a mystery, Hermione Granger,"

Was it her, or did it sound sort of like a…compliment?

"As are you, Draco Malfoy,"  
He smirked at that, and before she could blink a wave of water sent her off balance to sink in the dark depths. She broke the surface, gasping and coughing as he laughed his head off. Bastard.

"_Oh_, it's on," Hermione called, splashing him right back.

Soon they were laughing so hard they couldn't breath and they both wiped water droplets from their eyes. Draco's grin was bigger then she had ever seen, and she was hypnotized for awhile because it was one of _those_ smiles, a real, genuine one that seemed to light up the entire backyard. There was no good way to explain it, his real smile just made you feel…happier, better, special. Like he zeroed in on you and suddenly you felt like his whole world was about you. Hermione had never seen that from him before, and now it sort of made sense why all the girls would hang over him at Hogwarts, doing anything and everything to try and make him smile at them like that. It was intoxicating, and Hermione was sure it should be illegal.

"I think I won," he was saying, totally oblivious to her thoughts.

"Uh-huh," she replied, hoping her voice wasn't as squeaky in reality as it sounded to her ears right then.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him. When had he gotten so close? She was pretty sure the water was murky enough, but she wasn't so sure that he couldn't see anything. Her eyes stayed glued to his face, which in itself was also very distracting.

"Draco?" she breathed, holding her breath as he inched closer.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked seriously, his face open and honest with her for the first time in, well, ever.

His beautiful blue eyes searched her face.

"No," Hermione replied honestly, trying to ignore the little voice in her head that asked if she really ever had in the first place.

"Do you still hate me?"

"Nope," Draco replied, smiling slightly.

Hermione smiled at him, tucking a strand of wet brown hair behind her ear and tried to get rid of the butterflies dancing around in her stomach.

"Where's Ron?" Draco asked, innocently, but it shattered the little intense bubble around them.

At her quick intake of breath, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Bad breakup?" He asked, his voice sympathetic.

"A week before you appeared in my bedroom. Haven't talked to him since," She didn't understand why she was telling him this, but it sort of made her feel better.

Draco nodded, didn't push, but suddenly she was going to suffocate if she didn't tell someone.

"H-he cheated on me. With Lavender,"

And then she was crying so hard it hurt, because honestly, what had she done to deserve that?

Even after everything they'd been through, Hermione expected teasing, name-calling, or even laughing. She didn't look up and Draco didn't say anything, but suddenly warm arms were around her and it was such a relief for someone to hold her, Hermione couldn't have pulled away even if she wanted to.

Her cheek was resting on his broad chest when he dipped his head to whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. You didn't deserve any of that shit,"

She knew that, but it was nice to hear. Hermione didn't want to pull away, but his chest was far too warm and comforting and his arms far too lovely and strong and if she didn't get out now, who knows what could happen. They _were_ naked after all. And Hermione wasn't even sure _she_ had _that_ much control that when she calmed down, she could resist him. And she had too. Because she wasn't sure if her heart could take him leaving once it was attached, and he would eventually, she had seen (and read about) him doing it a thousand times. Draco was a womanizer; he slept with them and tossed them out like garbage the next day. Hermione was sure she couldn't survive that. She really couldn't afford to do something stupid with him. So she pulled out of his arms.

"We should probably go inside,"

He searched her face, then finding whatever he was looking for, Draco nodded.

"Yeah, we probably should,"

* * *

They had stayed up well into the morning watching movies on the couch, and although it wasn't that much wine she still had a headache, so Hermione couldn't understand why she was suddenly awake.

_Oh_, that's why.

Sometime during the night Draco had moved from the arm chair to the couch and somehow he had ended up wrapped around her smaller frame, the entire backside of her body pressed into his front side with his head in her hair and his arm across her body resting somewhat protectively on her stomach holding her to him. Hermione couldn't breathe, especially when she registered what was poking her butt. Oh_ boy_.

"Draco?" She whispered, twisting away from him to get his arm off her.

But that just made him grip harder, pulling her back against his chest. Heart beating madly, Hermione turned towards him, deciding that he was way too close for comfort. Their faces were only inches apart. She could lean in if she wanted to, see what Pansy Parkinson had always been talking about in the girl's bathroom to her friends and besides, he was asleep. Not like he would know…

"Mione?" he mumbled, his voice husky from sleep and making her stomach flutter.

"I'll make breakfast,"

She hurried from his arms and up the stairs to get dressed before he could see that she had just been about to do the unthinkable, all the while think about the way he held her all last night, like she was something precious that might vanish if he let go. He was just way too attractive for his own good, and it was messing with her head.

Hermione just hoped the problems in the wizard world would be resolved quickly so he could leave soon. (Only she didn't want him to leave at all).

* * *

Draco didn't understand this feeling twirling inside his stomach, that little pang of warmth in his heart when he woke up that morning with Hermione in his arms. He wasn't used to feeling affection towards people, he had thought for a long time he just didn't have it in him. But maybe he just didn't know what it meant, or maybe he just hadn't found the right person. He couldn't be sure, but Draco had learned about love mainly from Lucius, a man who thought it was a weakness so he wasn't quite clear on what the whole thing meant really. Maybe it wasn't all about pain and heartbreak like his father claimed.

It hurt his head to think about such things, so he tried not to, spending the day helping Hermione around the house and in return she would teach him about Muggle things. He had always been told humans were repulsive creatures, but Hermione wasn't repulsive, and the people he saw on the street looked normal enough, and their inventions were very advanced for a species without magic to aid them.

Draco fucking missed his magic, but he kind of liked it here.

"It's your turn," Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts and he shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry. Just thinking about the game," he lied, moving his piece on the board.

Wizard chess was a lot different then Muggle chess and he found he was absolutely terrible at this version. He didn't understand why the pieces couldn't just fucking move themselves, the lazy gits.

"It's fine," she laughed, moving her white piece and taking out his queen with a triumphant squeal of delight.

Draco swore in annoyance as Hermione stood up on the bed to jump around in glee at her win. From what he understood, Potter and Weasle always won when they played and obviously she was happy about her win, and Draco was going to tell her to stop bouncing him around and acting like a child, but she was wearing a skirt and he got a flash of pink panties and he suddenly decided to be quiet.

"You loose," she actually stuck out her tongue at him while Draco chuckled.

"That I did," he replied, almost certain she shouldn't have had that last glass of wine with desert.

Drunk Hermione was fucking adorable though, he was enjoying her, even though she made him play board games.

"Can I collect my prize?" Hermione jumped down from the bed next to him and turned to face him, her lips pulled up in a smile.

Draco smirked at her, raising a blond brow.

"Feel free to take my pants, sweetheart,"

Hermione giggled, shaking her head.

"I want something else," her brown eyes met his, and although they had never discussed any prize before, at that moment he would give her anything.

"Yes?" Draco's voice came out huskier then he meant it to.

In the blink of an eye Hermione was inches from his face. Bloody hell. What was she doing?

She was so fucking close, he could feel her breath on his face and he was pretty sure they were both going to regret it when the sun came up but he would've given anything to kiss her.

"I want you to give it to me. Kiss me, Draco,"

Hermione purred like a kitten and Draco's self control snapped like a rubber band stretched for far to long.

He crushed his mouth to hers.

* * *

As Hermione tanlged her hands in his blond hair, opening her lips to allow him access inside her mouth, she vaguely wondered if this counted as doing something stupid.

But then Draco's hand found its way to her backside, pulling her roughly onto his lap and she suddenly didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! What do you think is happening with Voldemort's sympathizers? What's going to happen between Hermione and Draco?**


End file.
